<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Over? by PetildaFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980767">Game Over?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan'>PetildaFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, It might have been...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if selecting an alternate option led to a secret bad ending?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren Amamiya was experiencing the worst first day of school ever. Well, it would be if he was actually at school. He had no idea why, but he ended up in some kind of castle with a blonde, vulgar boy he just met. To make matters worse, he was currently in a prison thanks to some man called Kamoshida, who had just punched the vulgar boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>"Where'd your energy from earlier go?"</strong> Kamoshida taunted as one of he guards picked up the vulgar boy before throwing him back onto the ground. <b>"A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now."</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop it!" Ren found himself shouting. Where did that outburst come from...?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kamoshida turned to look at Ren. <b>"What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am."</b> he coldly said. <b>"That look in your eyes irritates me!"</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THUD!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren groaned from the impact as he struggled to get back on his feet from that sharp kick to the stomach. Worse, he wasn't sure what he should do, either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><b>"Hold him there,"</b> Kamoshida ordered. <b>"After the peasant, it's his turn to die."</b></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the two guards pinned Ren to the wall, Kamoshida approached the vulgar boy, who cried out that he doesn't want to die. Then, at that moment, Ren heard the voice of a young girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before Ren could respond, the voice was replaced with a different voice, one that sounded similar to his own, but deeper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing? Was your previous decision a mistake then?"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, images flashed into Ren's mind. A woman's cry, the glare of an injured man, being dragged off by police... It was all too much for him. He tried to admit it wasn't a mistake, but then a thought crossed his mind. What was going to happen to him once he escapes? Would he get reported to police? Would he end up in jail? Or worse... Would he-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren gasped, not wanting to think about it anymore. So, fearing the worse, a single sentence left his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">"It might have been..."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, the voice remained silent. Ren could feel his heart close up, almost like an iron lock was placed on his soul. He could only watch helplessly as a guard lifted the vulgar boy by the neck, aiming a sword at him. There was nothing he could do at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><b>"Execute him!"</b> Kamoshida ordered.</p><p class="p2">With that, scenes began to muddle together for Ren. A flash of red, more guards approaching him, swords pointed at him... There was only one thought that crossed the dark-haired teen's mind.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"I'm going to die..."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"I'm going to die."</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"I'm going to die!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!"</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, with the resolution broken, there was nothing else that could be done. The contract shattered as a single body fell to the floor. There was nothing else to do now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The story had come to an abrupt end.</span>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p class="p2">"So, the game came to an end before it could even begin..." Igor said, taunting the player. "What a truly foolish way to die..."</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explanation: This was inspired by the actual "it might have been" option of the game. Since it still leads to Ren's awakening, I figured it would have been more interesting to have a secret bad ending if the player selects that option.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>